Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi!
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '17 |album = |released = October 4, 2017 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy 63rd Single (2016) |Next = }} Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! (邪魔しないで Here We Go！／弩級のゴーサイン／若いんだし！; Don't Bother Me, Here We Go! / Dreadnought's Go Sign / Because You're Young!) is Morning Musume '17's 64th single. It was released on October 4, 2017 in 8 editions: 5 limited and 3 regular. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 15 kinds depending on the jackets (45 in total). Limited Edition SP came with an event lottery serial number card. The Kudo Haruka (Morning Musume '17) Edition, which was only available from forTUNE music, included a bonus L-size photo of Kudo."モーニング娘。'17 64thシングル『邪魔しないで Here We Go！／弩級のゴーサイン／若いんだし！』発売記念 ＜forTUNE music限定 工藤遥盤 【特典生写真付き】販売＞ 決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-04. This is the debut single for 14th generation member Morito Chisaki and the last single to feature 10th generation member Kudo Haruka. It also celebrates the group's 20th anniversary.Kudo Haruka. "September 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-09-01. Tracklist CD #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #Dokyuu no Go Sign #Wakain da shi! #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! (Instrumental) #Dokyuu no Go Sign (Instrumental) #Wakain da shi! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Dokyuu no Go Sign (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Wakain da shi! (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Dokyuu no Go Sign (Dance Shot Ver.) #Wakain da shi! (Dance Shot Ver.) Kudo Haruka (Morning Musume '17) Edition DVD #Wakain da shi! (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Wakain da shi! (Satsuei Making Eizou) (撮影メイキング映像; Film Making Footage) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka (last) *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen (debut): Morito Chisaki Single Information ;Jama Shinai de Here We Go! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Oda Sakura *Dance Choreography: SHIHOhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZ1EC1_D551/ *Music Video: Higuchi Keiichi *Styling: Matsuo Asukahttps://twitter.com/elvicchihiro/status/910523049568378881 *Costumes: Tamaki Chihiro ;Dokyuu no Go Sign *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Guitar, and Programming: Yocke *Additional Programming: Hashimoto Shin *Chorus: Hashimoto Shin, CHINO, Shiobara Namiko, Yamao Masato *Drums: Yamauchi "masshoi" Yu *Dance Choreography: Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon"ドきゅー！？" (in Japanese). Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon Official Blog. 2017-09-26. *Music Video: Sugiyama Hiroki **Animation: KASICOhttps://twitter.com/KASICO_/status/909778134131544066 ;Wakain da shi! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Oda Sakura *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2017-09-29. *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru (director), Kuroda Hideki (producer)"こぶし井上の挑戦、モー娘。'17MVメイキング、研修生北海道公演＆石栗、山岸・小片料理、浜浦ヘアアレンジ MC：尾形春水・山岸理子【ハロ！ステ#238】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-09-27. TV Performances *2017.09.18 The Girls Live (Jama Shinai de Here We Go!) *2017.09.23 Banana♪Zero Music (Jama Shinai de Here We Go!) *2017.09.30 CDTV (Wakain da shi!) *2017.10.02 The Girls Live (Wakain da shi!) *2017.10.06 Buzz Rhythm 02 (Wakain da shi!) *2017.10.08 Love music staff presents Do Yonaka Fest!! #2 (Dokyuu no Go Sign) *2017.10.17 FULL CHORUS (Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Wakain da shi!) Concert Performances ;Jama Shinai de Here We Go! *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Dokyuu no Go Sign *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Wakain da shi! *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2017 |October |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 111,049* Recochoku Music Video Ranking Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="21" align="center"| |iTunes Top 100 Albums | align="center" |7 | align="center" |https://web.archive.org/web/20171004210059/https://www.apple.com/jp/itunes/charts/albums/ |- |SoundScan Japan Single Sales | align="center" |'1' (160,277) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】モーニング娘。'17のトリプルA面シングルが16万枚で現在セールス首位、Sexy Zoneのドラマ主題歌シングルが続く" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-10-05. |- |Billboard JAPAN Top Singles Sales | align="center" |'1' (178,024) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】モーニング娘。'17『邪魔しないで Here We Go！／弩級のゴーサイン／若いんだし！』が178,024枚を売り上げSexy Zoneを抑えてシングル・セールス首位獲得" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-10-10. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Jama Shinai de Here We Go!" only' |- |iTunes Top 100 Songs | align="center" |5 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/ituneshit/status/915410948344578048 |- |iTunes Top 100 Music Videos | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/915524707872514048 |- |mora Daily High-Res Single Ranking | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/mora_info/status/915470373092704258 |- |mora Weekly High-Res Single Ranking | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/917584954803986433 |- |Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |"【ビルボード】モーニング娘。'17「邪魔しないで Here We Go!」、Sexy Zoneを抑えて初の総合首位獲得" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-10-11. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Dokyuu no Go Sign" only' |- |iTunes Top 100 Songs | align="center" |10 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/ituneshit/status/915517287636930560 |- |iTunes Top 100 Music Videos | align="center" |3 | align="center" | |- |mora Daily High-Res Single Ranking | align="center" |3 | align="center" | |- |mora Weekly High-Res Single Ranking | align="center" |5 | align="center" | |- |Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 | align="center" |50 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Hot 100" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-10-11. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Wakain da shi!" only' |- |iTunes Top 100 Songs | align="center" |9 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/ituneshit/status/915517282180145153 |- |iTunes Top 100 Music Videos | align="center" |'1' | align="center" | |- |mora Daily High-Res Single Ranking | align="center" |2 | align="center" | |- |mora Weekly High-Res Single Ranking | align="center" |4 | align="center" | |- |Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 | align="center" |44 | align="center" | |} Trivia *The single was announced by Oda Sakura on the radio show HELLO! DRIVE! on September 1, 2017.https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/903564238416863232 *Weeks before the official announcement, the 64th single was rumored to be released on November 15, 2017 because of a shop sign.https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/896297956181032960 Though the product codes were correct, it was revealed to be fake when August 15, the posted date that reservations would supposedly open, passed without it happening.https://twitter.com/risa19222/status/898462623175331840 Then on August 21, Rakuten leaked the single with the correct release date.https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/899558582009470976 *This is the group's first single with 14 members since "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari" released in 2004. *This is the group's third single that is both a debut and graduation single. The other two being "LOVE Machine" (Ishiguro Aya's graduation single and the 3rd generation's debut single) and "Happy Summer Wedding" (Ichii Sayaka's graduation single and the 4th generation's debut single). *For "Dokyuu no Go Sign", Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, and Morito Chisaki are only dancers while the rest of the group does vocals.Ishida Ayumi. "弩級のゴーサイン MV！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-09-13. This would be the third Morning Musume song to use this concept, after "Oh my wish!" and "The Vision", which Ikuta and Ishida have been dance members for all three. Incidentally, all the "Dokyuu no Go Sign" dance members except for Yokoyama have been in the Hello! Project Station Dance Club. **The 11th and 12th generation members are the only two generations who have no members in the dance team for "Dokyuu no Go Sign". Comparatively, the 13th and 14th generation members are all on the dance team. *This single marks the full return of Sato Masaki, who for health reasons was unable to participate in the A-side tracks of the previous single. *For October 2017, "Dokyuu no Go Sign" was selected for FM-FUJI's "SOUND FOREST" monthly power play,"モーニング娘。'17「弩級のゴーサイン」が、FM-FUJI 10月度月間パワープレイに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-27. and "Wakain da shi!" was selected as one of Radio Nippon's power tunes for the first half of the month and for CBC Radio's monthly power play."モーニング娘。'17「若いんだし！」が、ラジオ日本10月度上期パワーチューンに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-02."モーニング娘。'17「若いんだし！」が、CBCラジオ10月度マンプレに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-03. *An 11-minute "Wakain da shi! (Complete Edit.)" MV was made available for digital download from iTunes and Recochoku on the single's release day."「邪魔しないで Here We Go！／弩級のゴーサイン／若いんだし！」配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-04. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Rumored Single Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:14 Members Line-Up Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:13th Generation Singles In Category:14th Generation Singles In Category:Daily Number 1 Singles